The present invention relates generally to controllers, and in particular, to controllers for lifts such as lift gates or wheelchair lifts.
Lift gates are typically mounted at a structure such as the rear of a vehicle to lift payloads on a platform from one level (e.g., ground level) up to another level (e.g., the bed of the vehicle), or vice versa.
One type of lift gate employs linkages to maintain the lift platform in a horizontal plane through the lifting range. The lift platform is attached to linkages by pivot members, which allow the lift platform to be pivoted. When in the vertical position, operation of the lifting mechanism rotates the lift platform into an inverted, stowed position beneath the vehicle body. Hydraulic actuators and electric actuators are used to provide lifting force for moving the lift. Another type of lift gate is a rail lift gate. To control the motion of the lift, switches are wired to the actuators for controlling motion of the lift by an operator interacting with the toggle switches.